


Give It Up

by ryry_peaches



Series: Kinktober 2020 [4]
Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Aftercare, Dom/sub, Intercrural Sex, Introspection, Kinktober, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Verbal Humiliation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:21:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26863573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ryry_peaches/pseuds/ryry_peaches
Summary: Kinktober prompt 5: Thigh Riding
Relationships: Patrick Brewer/David Rose
Series: Kinktober 2020 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1949026
Comments: 9
Kudos: 108





	Give It Up

**Author's Note:**

> Me? Posting a prompt a day late?? Never. This one was really fun for me. I love the boys in every position and every dynamic, but dom bottom Patrick has a special place in my heart.

"Patrick," David whispered into Patrick's neck, "please, I want your hole."

Patrick laughed, just to make David blush, which he did beautifully, staring up at Patrick with shining eyes and pink cheeks. "Aw, I want to give you my hole," he promised, "but I'm not sure you've earned it."

They were leaned up against the wall in Patrick's room, and Patrick had David pressed back against it, bracketed between his hands, and he'd been teasing David for so long he'd lost track of time. Teasing David in any setting was probably Patrick's number one hobby, talking down to him just a little, making him flush and squirm, but it was especially good when it was like this — when it was sexual. Patrick could spend the rest of his life pinning David against walls, he was pretty sure.

"Please," David whined, and Patrick brought a hand up to grip his chin, forcing him to hold his head high, to make eye contact.

"It's just, David, you've been such a brat today. I'm not sure I should reward you by letting you fuck me." He'd never been able to do this with anyone else. Rachel would have hated it; she hated all of the s&m, domination type stuff. She called it degrading to both parties. _It makes men seem like animals and it makes women seem helpless,_ she'd said the one time Patrick had broached the topic, more out of curiosity and desire. He'd wanted to know where she stood, and he'd found out.

Patrick wasn't sure where Rachel's gender politics fit in when it was a man on each side of the thing, but he knew that no one would ever call David helpless. Ultimately, David had Patrick wrapped around his little finger.

Except not literally, which seemed to be really frustrating David at the moment. "Patrick, please," David said again, somewhat muffled by Patrick's grip on his jaw.

Patrick tutted at him. "What kind of lesson will you learn, if you can act out all you want and all you have to do to get that slutty little dick inside me is bat your eyelashes and ask nice?"

David did bat his eyelashes then, the little brat, and Patrick let go of his chin so he could stroke his cheek. "But what if I ask really nice?"

Patrick just stared at him for a long moment, and then he brought his hands down to grip David by his upper arms and tugged him until their positions were flipped — David went easily, always went easily wherever Patrick wanted him. "Tell you what," Patrick said. He leaned back against the wall and cocked one leg out a bit, pushing his thigh forward. "You're such a little slut, you'll give it up for anything — you ride my thigh, and if you put on a good enough show for me, show me how bad you want it, maybe I'll ride you. How does that sound?"

"Degrading as hell," David said breathily, and despite his cocked brow, a little show of disbelief, he made it sound like a gift.

Patrick spread his hands and shrugged, leaving the choice up to David, and David didn't even take a moment to think; Patrick barely blinked before David's jeans and boxer-briefs were puddled on the floor. "Aren't you going to take your jeans off?" He asked Patrick.

Patrick regarded him coolly. "I don't see why I should," he said, just to make David pout for a second before he did take them off, because he wasn't a monster, he didn't want David getting chafe burn on his dick. "Okay," he said, cocking his knee out just a bit. "Show me how eager that little cock is to fuck me, come on."

David straddled Patrick awkwardly, putting his arms around Patrick's neck for balance, and Patrick took him by the hips. "Okay," David said softly, and began to rock slowly, experimentally, against Patrick's thigh. It was awkward — the angle was a little off, and it was too dry, but after a moment of adjusting, David started to really get into it, rocking hard and fast against Patrick.

"Look at you," Patrick said, "little slut, you'll hump anything I put in front of you, huh?"

David whimpered and buried his face in Patrick's neck, rutting against him with abandon. Patrick grinned into David's hair, bringing one hand up from his waist to rub his back lightly. His own dick was hard and ready in his briefs, but he wasn't concerned with it at the moment, just focused on David, on that gorgeous blush and those intoxicating little noises, on making him make himself feel good.

"You're doing such a good job, look at you," Patrick all but cooed. "You're gonna earn my hole around your desperate little cock, look how bad you want it. You're doing so good, David, you're so good for me —"

"Oh," David gasped, pulling back enough to train his dark eyes on Patrick's face, and then he came all over Patrick's leg.

"Holy fuck," Patrick said softly, kissing David's hair, and then he said, clearer, "Look at you, so desperate for it, couldn't even hold off long enough to fuck me. What am I supposed to do now?" He gently pushed David off of himself, holding him at arm's length. "You better find a new way to get me off."

David shook himself out of his haze. "Bend me over and fuck my thighs," he said, urgency coloring his voice. "Please —" He pulled away from Patrick and tossed himself across the bed, pushing his legs together. 

"Mm, I suppose that will work fine." Patrick circled him to get the lube out of the bedside table, then came back around and stroked a hand down David's flank, startling a little shiver out of him. "Hold still for me, now," he said as he coated himself with lube, being sure to rub some between David's thighs before he pushed between them.

Patrick loved fucking David's thighs; they weren't as thick as his own, but they were softer, warm and pillowy. Patrick gripped David's hips as he thrust into the heat, pushing down between David's shoulders. "So good, so good for me," he said over and over as he held David down, until he came with a grunt all over David's thighs.

Patrick allowed himself to collapse against David for a moment, laughing breathlessly against the back of his neck before he levered himself up. "Up on the bed," he said cheerfully, and smacked David firmly on the ass to punctuate the order. "Make yourself comfy, gorgeous."

David wriggled up the bed and settled against the pillows, watching Patrick putter about the apartment with his steady energy. Patrick pulled a bowl of chopped fruit from the fridge, and then a water bottle, and then he disappeared into the bathroom and returned with a wet cloth.

When Patrick returned to the bed, he silently handed David the water and then went to work with the cloth, perfunctorily cleaning the come off David's thighs and stomach before turning it on himself. He went back to the bathroom to rinse the cloth before returning to the bed with his own water bottle.

David snuggled up to Patrick immediately, pressing a kiss to his chest, still clad in his T-shirt. "That was so good," he sighed happily. "No notes."

Patrick laughed. "Alright. Endorphins. I'm sure by morning you'll have a lot of thoughts for next time."

"Mm." David snuggled further down, pulling Patrick's arm around him as he wriggled into the covers. "Was it good for you?"

Patrick kissed David on the top of the head. "It's always good for me.


End file.
